Roslyn
by sevenohfive
Summary: Nick has a girlfriend and they have a baby.. at 15. Something bad happens to his girlfriend and he meets Miley who helps him deal with his problems as he does the same for her, and somewhere in between they fall in love. NILEY
1. Trailer

**Roslyn Trailer**

_There are different levels of love._

"I love you, Sam." I said as they lowered the casket into the ground and I dropped the rose onto it before slowly turning away.

_First love._

"Roslyn…" I repeated and smiled at the little girl in my arms.

--

"You need to get your act together, Nick! Life is no game, especially when you're responsible for more than one!" He yelled at me as I stood there defeated, knowing my father was damn right.

--

"You're dad loves you, I can tell." She said without a doubt in her eyes.

_Family love._

"Miley, I'm scared as hell to want you. I'm in love with you and it scares me that I fell in love with someone other than the mother of my child." I admitted as she stood there, tears in her eyes, her face torn and broken. There was this unbreakable need for her, whereas I couldn't live without her.

_And the strongest level of love,_

"I love you." Her voice sang out.

"I love you." I responded as our lips met in a soft, open mouth kiss.

_True love._

_But love doesn't just happen. _

_There's always a reason, a reason for meeting the people you love._

_The people that change your life. Forever._

"Wanna go out sometime?" She asked me, sitting down across from me in the library.

--

"I can't believe we've been dating for two years. Happy anniversary." I said and took her hands into mine.

--

"Nick, I want my first time to be with you." Sam said softly. I nodded.

--

"Mom… I did something terrible." My voice was shaky and she looked at me with love and care in her eyes.

--

"He'll never get over it, Mom. You can't get over something like this, because it's not going away. You know that. You know Sam and I decided to keep the baby and as long as this baby is in our lives it's just a reminder to him of how much I screwed up."

--

"She's so adorable is this your baby sister?" The girl asked and I was tempted to lie. "Gosh, it's amazing how much you guys look alike."

"Uh, no. She uhm, she's my daughter." I bit my tongue in anticipation of a response.

She nodded understandingly, "Mom's takin' a break?"

"She passed away." I choked out.

"During child birth?" Curiosity and sorrow filled her expression.

"Suicide."

--

"Nick, I'm sorry about Sam. I understand what it feels like to lose someone."

--

"Why won't you let me all the way in!?" She shouted, pushing her hands onto my chest, trying to shove me back.

"I spent two years building walls to shut everyone out and then I met you and I let you in, Nick! I let you in… I let you in." Her vicious tone turned to sobs.

--

"You love her."

"I don't know how not to."

--

"I can't move on. I may think I have, but then I look at her and see Sam, and I'm reminded every day."

--

"Nick, it's okay to still love her. I won't hold it against you."

--

"There's something between us that makes me feel good inside." She smiled at me.

--

"I can't afford to lose anyone else important to me."

"Who are you planning on losing?"

_Sometimes we need to lose someone we love to gain someone we can't live without._

"I'm Miley." She said pleasantly, holding out her hand.

I grasped it, "Nick." I said.

"And this is Roslyn."

* * *

A/N: Let your imagination run wild. ;)


	2. Chapter 1

**Roslyn**

**Chapter 1**

My eyelids are heavy. They open and close repeatedly and my head begins to fall as the world goes black. Then they snap open once they realized they've closed. I'm too tired to stay awake, but I have to. My mind is somewhere else. All I know is that I'm sitting in the hospital waiting room anticipating the birth of my kid. I can't even believe it. It doesn't seem real. It's been the longest nine months of my life and the whole time I beat myself up about how I screwed up my life. Her life. Our lives. But I can't drown in my sorrows tonight. No, not tonight and not the night after that or the night after that. After tonight, there won't be time to sulk. I'll be too busy changing diapers, humming lullabies to calm a restless baby… to calm myself. I don't know what to expect and it terrifies me. Just down the hall, a girl is going through… God knows what… because of me. But she's not just a girl. She's Sam. She's my girlfriend. And I did this to her.

My eyes snapped open once again as I shift uneasily in my seat at the sound of a door opening and closing. I looked up to see my sister, Jenna, walk over and sit next to me. I leaned forward and concern filled my expression. I guess the look on my face said it all because she looked at me, shook her head and crossed her arms. My mom, who was sitting on the other side of me, caught this and rubbed my back. Only, that made me even more nervous. Was it supposed to comfort me? Was treating me like I did nothing wrong supposed to help me? I wish it did.

Damn, why are these chairs so uncomfortable? You'd think the hospital would want people to be comfortable as they sit for countless hours, waiting to hear life changing news. I stood up and paced nervously in front of the row of chairs. My mom and Jenna shared a look. God. What the hell is taking so long? Why am I asking myself stupid questions? It's child birth, how long does that even take?

I threw my head back and closed my eyes, continuing to walk back and forth, as if that would speed things up.

"Nick, honey, sit down and just be patient." My mom said and I stopped pacing and shook my head.

"No. I've been sitting all damn night. I just… I need to know what's going on. This is killing me!"

"Nick, she's doing fine. They are both going to be okay. I'm telling you that because I know it's true." Jenna told me and looked at me with all honesty. I trusted her, she was just in there and of course she knew. Besides, she was in medical school right now which made me feel just a little bit better knowing that someone who knew something about this could tell me it was all okay.

I continued to stand there, realizing that it woke me up a bit. It was good to have a support system. My brothers left a few hours ago because it was getting late and they have classes tomorrow. Jenna doesn't have to go back to school until Wednesday, so she stayed; Sam also wanted her to stay because over time they have become really close, practically sisters, and Jenna promised her she'd go into the delivery room alongside her. I wish I could have promised that. I told her I would, but she didn't want me in there. I guess I understand. She's all exposed and doesn't want me to see her like that. I get that. What I don't get is why my own father didn't even show. Actually I do get it. He told me a million times I screwed up and each time he threw that in my face it got to me a little bit more. My father is so disappointed in me that he hasn't said 3 words to me since I told him. He disowned me. So yeah, I get why he's not here.

"Your father will get over it." My mom said, knowing what I was thinking. She always knew, I was so easy to read to her, I could never get away with anything.

"He'll never get over it, Mom. You can't get over something like this, because it's not going away. You know that. You know Sam and I decided to keep the baby and as long as this baby is in our lives it's just a reminder to him of how much I screwed up." I explained and plopped back down in the stupid chair.

"Nick, Dad _will_ get over it. He is going to take one look at you holding your kid and regret the way he treated you. You are going to be a great father." Jenna confirmed, but this time I wasn't so sure on trusting her, so I ignored her words and fiddled with the zipper on my jacket.

"So why aren't you in there anymore?" I asked.

"I don't know. I didn't feel like the right Jonas."

"Thanks." I let out one short chuckle.

"It should be any minute." She said and knots in my stomach grew. Any minute and I'd actually be a father. At 15.

I nodded timidly and silence broke through the room. The only sounds were chatter of the nurses behind the desk and my zipper moving up and down as I subconsciously played with it.

About ten minutes later the nurses quieted down and the quiet turned to a soft cry… of a newborn baby.

It was all silent, accept for that. An anxious silence, too. Kind of uncomfortable. I felt the eyes on me as my breathing stopped. Just down the hall, there was a baby that I created. A living, breathing baby. With small, squinty eyes and a tiny nose and little, pink lips. A person with hands and feet just a tad bigger than golf balls. A beating heart. Another life to take care of.

I was frozen in my seat when Sam's mom walked out about 5 minutes later and smiled graciously at me. I swallowed a lump in my throat and pushed myself to stand up. She held out her hand and motioned it to the room that she just came out of. I looked back at my mom and sister and they nodded at me, as if to reassure me that I should go in. Her mom and I walked down the hallway that seemed to stretch on forever and all I could think about was Sam and our baby. Was it a boy that looked like me? Or a girl that looked like her? We didn't find out the sex because we wanted it to be a surprise and Sam had more fun choosing names for both a boy and a girl. I took a deep breath and her mom must have heard me release it because she looked over at me with a soft smile. I kept my head forward, though I could see her in my peripheral vision. We made it to the door, and she was still looking at me.

"Nick." She said and I nodded numbly. "Are you ready to see your daughter?" _Daughter_. I have a daughter. I looked over at her and her smile grew. "Go on in. You'll love her." Of course I'll love her. She's my daughter, how could I not love her?

I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it slightly, pushing it open.

The first thing I saw was _her_. My worried expressions softened as my eyes were directed to her and I walked toward Sam as _she_ rested in her arms, wrapped in a blanket. The feeling that was running through my body was just unexplainable. It's a good feeling though. No, that's an understatement. It's a great, miraculous feeling. Sam looked up and smiled tiredly at me, my gaze was still locked on our daughter. Her eyes were closed and her heart shaped mouth was slightly open as she slept peacefully. I swallowed hard as I walked closer and stood at the foot of the bed. They both looked so fragile. They looked as if one slight touch to their skin would make them shatter. I was still watching her as she opened her mouth into the shape of an 'o' and yawned. I could feel the smile form on my face, though regret filled my eyes.

"You can come a little closer." Sam said softy, and I looked up at her face then back to the baby.

"She looks just like you. She's beautiful." I whispered and walked over to her side.

"I think she looks like you. Almond shaped eyes, heart shaped lips… so perfect." She looked up at me with a small smile and she had that motherly glow, but deep in her eyes, past that I could see the pain and regret and as I tried to hide that, in my eyes it came out. She was just a girl. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. She was too young and I was too young and we couldn't be responsible for a whole other life when we couldn't even be responsible for our own.

Sam lifted her arms, offering to give me the baby. She just looked so breakable. So fragile. Too fragile. I shook my head and looked away, knowing that I was fully exposed. All my feelings were out there, showing in my expression.

"What should we name her?" Sam asked, looking down at her. I shrugged.

"What names did you think about?"

"Well… I thought of a few, but I wanted you to help with the decision…" She said and looked at me again. I nodded and looked at our baby.

"Can uhm.. can I- uh can I hold her?" I stuttered and Sam smiled softly and handed her up to me. I slowly took her into my arms and smiled down at her. Sam looked at me and giggled a little, I couldn't help but smile.

"How about Roslyn?" Sam asked after a moment and I looked down at my daughter.

"Roslyn…" I repeated and smiled at the little girl in my arms.

-*-*-*-*-

_3 Years Later_

When I got the news about Sam I was surprisingly not shocked. In a sense I saw this coming. Or maybe I wasn't so shocked because it just hasn't hit me yet. Either way, I knew it was coming sooner or later. As much as I wanted to, I just couldn't be mad at her. What she did was beyond selfish, but she was hurting and I guess her way to get rid of the pain was to get rid of herself altogether. Not the best way to deal with your problems, but Sam didn't deal with anything in the best way… ever. Accept for one thing, that is, until now. She dealt with our daughter in the perfect way, so it wasn't the best for everyone else, but it was the best for us. We didn't want to lose her and hand her off to some stranger and abortion was out of the question. So we kept her. It took a little getting used to, but once she was born nobody wanted to let her go either… so even though they said we were making a big mistake they didn't mean it afterwards. Everyone was supportive when she was born. Well almost everyone.

My father disowned me. Once he found out we decided to keep the baby he screamed and yelled for a whole night. But after that, we haven't said a word. After 3 years he still won't carry a conversation with me. We say little things to each other, but only what's necessary. I guess that's fine, I've gotten used to it, as long as he loves my daughter and has no hate for her, I'm okay.

Sam and I met when we were 13. We clicked instantly and there's not much else to say about it. We were in love and that day when she asked me out in the library was where it all started.

-*-*-*-*-

_I don't really like libraries. They are so quiet. It's hard to concentrate. I'm supposed to be doing research for a history project, but this girl near the encyclopedia's keeps distracting me. She's pretty, long brown hair, pretty eyes, thin mouth. I know who she is. Her name is Sam Foster and we've been going to the same school since 1__st__ grade. It isn't until now that she's shown some kind of interest in me, which I don't really mind._

_She looked up at me for the hundredth time and smiled; I smirked and looked down at my book. It wasn't until I heard a slight cough that I realized she was standing at the edge of the table, looking at me._

"_Hey." I said and closed my book, giving her my full attention._

"_Wanna go out sometime?"_ _She asked, sitting down across from me in the library. That's one thing I liked about her. She was very straight forward and nothing held her back._

-*-*-*-*-

The snow crunched beneath my feet as I walked through the cemetery. Roslyn was with my parents who had already left and I walked back to where loved ones once stood, staring at the casket that would soon be lowered into the ground. I shook my head and frowned. How could Sam do this? How could she leave me a single dad at 18 years old? I guess her pain was just so terrible that she stopped caring about everyone else.

I took a rose from the bouquet of flowers laying on the snow. It was time to say goodbye.

"I love you, Sam." I said as they lowered the casket into the ground and I dropped the rose onto it before slowly turning away.

-*-*-*-*-

"Daddy, I wanna go home." Roslyn said softly and tugged on my shirt. We were out to eat with my parents, Joe, Kevin and Jenna at Olive Garden and it was getting a little late for her.

I nodded and looked at my parents. "Uhm, Roslyn is getting tired and wants to go, so we're gonna leave and we'll see you when we get home." I said and they nodded.

"Say goodnight, Roslyn." I said as I got her coat and put her arms through it.

"Night Nana, Grandpa, Joey, Jenna, Kevy." She said softly and yawned and I put her hat on over her brunette curls.

"Bye guys, see you at home." I said and picked her up and walked out of the restaurant.

The air was cold and Roslyn shivered into my chest, hiding her face. I don't know why I parked in the farthest spot in the lot but I wish I didn't.

We got to the car and I set Roslyn down so I could unlock the door. Roslyn giggled and hugged my leg, assuming hiding her face.

I looked down to see why, then over my shoulder to see a girl at her car smiling. She had brown straight hair that was pulled back into a clip and she was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans with a pair of old converse.

"She waved at me first." She laughed and walked closer to us.

"Yeah she does that, she's very friendly." I said and smiled down at her as she was still hugging my leg but facing the girl.

"She's so adorable is this your baby sister?" The girl asked and I was tempted to lie. "Gosh, it's amazing how much you guys look alike."

"Uh, no. She uhm, she's my daughter." I bit my tongue in anticipation of a response.

Surprisingly, she nodded understandingly, "Mom's takin' a break?"

"She passed away." I choked out.

"During child birth?" Curiosity and sorrow filled her expression.

"Suicide." Her mouth opened in shock.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"You did, but it's okay. She uh, she wasn't happy and what's done is done… so..." I said and shrugged.

"I'm Miley." She said pleasantly, holding out her hand, changing the subject.

I grasped it, "Nick." I said.

"And this is Roslyn."

She bent down to eye level with Roslyn.

"Hi there, Roslyn. You sure are pretty. You have your daddy's eyes and mouth." She said sweetly and looked at me smiling.

"My mommy always said I look just like him, but she's not here anymore." Roslyn told Miley and looked down.

"Well your mommy is right and she loves you no matter what." Miley said and smiled at Roslyn.

"Just like my daddy does." She smiled.

"Yes, just like your daddy does." Miley agreed and stood up so she was looking me in the eye.

"She's cute. She must be a daddy's girl though." She said and looked at me knowingly.

"How could you tell?" I asked and smiled at how friendly she was. It was so weird meeting her suddenly like this because after Sam passed away just a week ago, this is what I needed, a friend.

"Well the fact that she's glued to your leg didn't give any of it away." She laughed.

"Oh right, haha."

"So I better get going, my family is waiting for me inside." Miley said and began to walk off, but turned around and looked at me. "And if you ever need a babysitter, you can find me at the ice cream shop on Main Street, and no, I won't be eating it," she laughed, "I work there."

"Thanks." I said and she waved and turned back to the restaurant.

"Daddy I miss mommy." Roslyn said and I picked her up and helped her into her car seat.

"Me too, Rose. Me too." I said and shut the door.

* * *

A/N: Do you like it? It's gonna get better.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's literally been almost a year… I am such a suckish author =/ by the way I couldn't even write about Nick being such a cute dad because I was gushing all over the place and was just sdlkjflsfdjlkdf I can't even. Let's just say I didn't think it would be this hard to write about Nick being a dad… it's like… idk… gah. xD And also, I have no clue how well a three year old is supposed to talk, so bear with me. Oh and because it's been so long, here's a long chapter. xD**

**Roslyn**

**Chapter 2**

"Daddy… daddy, wake up," I heard and my eyes snapped open. I looked to my left and saw Roslyn kneeling next to my shoulder. I shook my head a bit to wake me up and rubbed my eyes.

"What's wrong, angel? Are you okay?" She put her thumb in her mouth and shook her head.

"I had 'nother nightmare," she told me in a soft voice.

"C'mere," I said and she settled under the covers, resting her head on my chest.

This isn't the first time this has happened. Ever since Sam… I can't even bring myself to think it… Roslyn's been moving into my bed for the past two weeks because of nightmares… I don't even know what she's dreaming and I don't even know if I want to, I can just hope it has absolutely nothing to do with Sam.

* * *

I hate arguing with family. It sucks, it absolutely sucks. How can I avoid confrontation? I can't. I never will be able to.

"Nicholas you are not dropping out." My mom said in a stern voice, for what I hoped to be the last time.

"I have to! I'm failing all my courses, anyway!" I exclaimed and she shook her head and banged her hand on the counter.

"No, you aren't old enough to make that decision." Ha! Good one, mom.

"Are you serious right now? I have a kid, mom! I have a daughter! I think I can make my own decisions." I argued back.

"Well not very good ones, clearly!" I tried to ignore that.

"You know, mom… you've been supportive of every single one of my decisions in my entire life until now… why? Why can't you support me in this? I would rather not go back to school next semester, get my shit together and then go back when I can."

"Because Nicholas once you take a year or even a semester off you will never want to go back, nobody does."

"But I will! I know I need a good education and a good job in order to take care of Roslyn the right way, I _know_ that! I'm just so stressed out with everything's that happened!" She looked at me and shook her head disapprovingly.

"You do realize what has happened, right mom? You do remember that Sam, the mother of my child, just killed herself two weeks ago? You do realize that I'm a single dad at 18 years old balancing a part-time job, college and a daughter! You can see that, right?" I ranted and felt myself start to fall apart. I helplessly plopped down in a chair at the kitchen table and my head fell into my hands. It's like no one understands anymore. I don't even know what to do. I pressed my palms into my eyes as I felt everything coming down on me and that terrible feeling of tears welling up. I couldn't cry, Joe would be home soon with Roslyn.

"I am aware of all of that, Nick. I know you are going through a rough time right now… and I guess if you sincerely think that dropping out of college will take some weight off of your shoulders than fine… I don't want to fight you and I really don't want you to be unhappy. I want you to do what's best for you because that's how I raised you." I looked up at my mom as she sat next to me and rubbed my back.

I sighed, "I feel like I'm gonna screw up and Roslyn will hate me forever… I don't know what to do, mom. I'm at a loss without Sam." I admitted.

"You have plenty of hands that will help you, you know that." She reassured me and I nodded.

"Yeah… I know," I mumbled and ran my hand over my face and then through my hair nervously when I saw Joe walk in with Roslyn.

"Hey Mom, Nick." Joe said, his smile fading as he saw the look on my face. He gave me a questioning look and I signaled that I'd tell him later.

"Hi, Daddy!" Roslyn exclaimed and ran over to me; I picked her up and settled her on my lap, facing me.

"How was your day with Uncle Joey?" I asked her and she frowned, my eyes shifted to Joe, worried now, he didn't seem to know why he frowned either.

"Are you sad, Daddy?" How does someone respond to that? Say, oh yeah and you're one of the reasons why? _No._

"I'll be fine." I assured her, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear and she slightly nodded.

"Can I kiss an' make it better?" I heard my mom 'awe' and smiled.

"Yeah," I breathed out and she smiled softly and kissed my cheek and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me.

"Love you," she whispered

"I love you," I responded and kissed her cheek, and it started to sink in. Not only am I a father at 18, but I am a _single_ father at 18. All I can wonder is how the hell I'm going to do this alone.

* * *

I can't believe I was doing this. I feel _awful_ doing this. That's it, I'm turning around.

_No, Nick don't._

Okay, not turning around.

I parked in the nearly empty lot and shut the car off.

"What are you doing, Jonas?" I asked myself. Ha, I seem to ask myself that a lot in the past three years.

_She offered. Yeah… she offered…_

I got out of my car and walked into the ice cream shop. Here goes nothing.

I stood near the entrance, slowly walking in, glancing around for her; what'd she say her name was… Miley? Sounds right.

I decided to just stand in line; there were only two people in front of me.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" The girl behind the counter asked, it wasn't her.

"Uhm, I was actually wondering if Miley is in today?" She opened her mouth as if to respond but she must have seen some kind of desperate look in my eyes because she said nothing.

"Yeah… she's right over there," she said, pointing behind me, to the right, "cleaning the tables." She finished.

"Thank you." I said and turned around to see Miley wiping a table with a wet cloth.

"Miley, right?" I said smiling as I walked over to where she was. She looked up and shock formed on her face but she smiled a second later.

"Nick? I mean… hey, how are you, what's up?" She said and put the cloth down on the table, focusing her attention on me.

"I uh, I'm doing alright, you know." I told her and she nodded understandingly.

"Oh, right… sorry, I for-,"

"No, no, it's fine." I reassured her and she nodded.

"Well this sure is a surprise, what brings you here looking for me?" She questioned. I was about to answer but she cut in.

"I mean, I'm surprised you even remembered you met me, I figured you've been just… so busy. My face isn't even that memorable."

_Yes it is._

"Well… you know I hate to even ask you this but…" I trailed off and she nodded, encouraging me to go on.

"But…?"

"I mean it's kind of awkward because-,"

"Nick!" She exclaimed, "Just ask away." I nodded.

"Does that offer still stand? The, you know, baby-," her expression turned into realization.

"Oh! Oh, yeah, Nick, of course." She said sincerely and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You sure…?" I asked and she nodded.

"Absolutely."

"Great uhm-,"

"So what's the occasion?" She interrupted my thoughts.

"Right, well I have to work an extra shift tomorrow night and it was given to me involuntarily. Trust me when I tell you that you were the last person on my list of babysitters. I don't want you to think anything bad like I just meet strangers and have them become my number one babysitter, it's just that my parents are going out to dinner with my brother, his fiancée and her parents and my other brother is at university two hours away and he was just here, spending the day with Ros-,"

"Whoa, whoa, Nick, calm down. It's all good. I can do it. No problem." She said and smiled.

"Miley, get back to work, those table aren't gonna clean themselves!" A gruff voice shouted from the back, we both looked and there was a middle-aged man, her boss I assume, looking at her expectantly.

"I'm working on it, Jay!" She shouted back and turned her attention to another table.

"So what time?" She asked.

"Well… I have to leave at 5, but I want Roslyn to get a little comfortable with you when I'm there, which I don't think will be a problem seeing as how we met, it's just, you know," I explained and she nodded.

"Yeah, so like 4? 4:30?" She asked, moving on to a new table and I followed her.

"4's good. I hope this doesn't get in the way of anything, if it does you can totally change your mind."

"Nick, it's absolutely fine." She assured me and I smiled gratefully.

"Awesome. I work till 10, is that okay, I'll be home around 10:30."

"Perfectly fine." She smiled, making me feel a lot better.

"Thank you… so much." I said and her smiled widened.

"No problem, so where do you live?"

"Right, 45 Way road, it' right past the town green." I explained and if I wasn't paying attention I wouldn't have seen that flash of sadness in her eyes. It was short, but it was there… I'll let that go.

"Yeah, I know where it is. So I'll see you tomorrow at 4." She smiled again.

"Thanks, again." I said and began walking towards the door.

"You're welcome…"

* * *

"So Roslyn, what do you want for Christmas?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"You don't know? Not a clue?" She shook her head again. She's been quiet all day, probably just tired after the nightmare fest last night. I was really starting to worry, she never remembers what they are about or she's too tired to give me a hint.

"You remember that nice girl we met a few weeks ago?" I asked and she shrugged again.

"Well, she's gonna babysit you tonight for a little bit while I work, is that alright?" She nodded and put her doll down on the floor and walked over to her bed, getting on it. I got up off the floor and followed her. She picked up the picture frame on her night stand and laid it down in front of her. It's a photo of Sam. My favorite picture of her. I gave it to her when Sam passed away.

"Why did she leave?"

"I… I don't know, angel."

"Will she be back?" She asked, diverting her away from the picture and up at me. I couldn't lie. I couldn't give her false hope…

I shook my head. "No, no she won't."

She looked down and pushed the picture away from her, then she got off her bed and went back to playing with her dolls.

Sometimes I wonder if she understands completely. I know she doesn't get the concept of death, and she's obviously way too young to know about… what Sam did. The only way to get her to understand that she would never see her mom again was to tell her that she left and wasn't coming back.

How did I get in such a difficult situation again? Oh right, lust and stupidity. Go me.

* * *

The doorbell rang and ran to it quickly. I opened the door and Miley smiled at me.

"Hey!" She said and I motioned for her to come in.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked and lead her into the living room where Roslyn was watching a movie.

"I'm good, thanks." She said and looked around. "Wow, this is a really nice house."

"My mom is an interior decorator." I told her and she nodded.

"Hey Rose, this is Miley, do you wanna say hi?" I said and she turned her attention to Miley.

"Hi Miley," she said and Miley walked over to her.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" She asked sweetly and Roslyn moved her dolls out of the way so Miley could sit.

"Is that a Polly Pocket?" Miley asked and Roslyn nodded and slightly smiled.

"I _love_ Polly Pocket. I used to play with them all the time when I was your age. I'm sure I still have a bunch in my attic, I could probably drop them by sometime, if you'd like of course." She said and Roslyn's eyes lit up and she sat up excitedly on her knees.

"Really? That'd be great! I love Polly Pocket, too! My Nana got me these." I smiled at the instant click and had that gut feeling that Miley was something good for Roslyn. I knew I could trust her already.

"I think we'll have lots of fun tonight, Roslyn." Miley said and Rose smiled at her.

"She's been kind of tired all day so I don't think she'll be much trouble. Her bed time is 7, 7:30 the latest. She likes mac and cheese so just cook that for dinner, it's in the cabinet next to the stove. Feel free to make yourself at home. Oh and make sure she brushes her teeth and brush her hair before she goes to bed. She's pretty good at getting her pajamas on by herself. I'll be back before 11. My cell and work numbers are on the fridge, along with my brothers', sister's, parents' and Roslyn's other grandparents. If you have any problems, which I doubt you will, but if you need anything just call and I'll be right home." I explained, wondering if there was anything I forgot. I was really nervous about leaving Roslyn here with someone not blood related to her, but from what I've witnessed, Roslyn liked Miley and vice versa and I could definitely trust her.

"Got it," she said and followed me to the door with Roslyn next to her as I rambled on.

"Nick, Nick… Nick!" he exclaimed, catching my attention.

"Yeah?"

"Calm down, if it makes you feel any better I am in fact a certified babysitter, have been sense 8th grade. I also have a younger sister." She said and to be honest that did make me feel better.

"Oh, okay, good." I bent down so I was eye level with Roslyn.

"Bye angel, be good for Miley. I love you." I said and she hugged me.

"Love you." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you so much, again." I said to Miley and she smiled.

"Nick you've got nothing to worry about. Take a deep breath. I can tell already that you're a great dad, so just take a breather, don't stress. Everything will be fine." Miley said and smiled softly.

I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. "Thanks," I smiled back at her and left.

* * *

I quietly entered the house and walked into the living room. The TV was on, volume so low it was hard to hear. I looked at the couch and the sight before my eyes just blew my mind. Miley was sleeping on her back and Roslyn was curled up next to her, holding onto her arm. They both looked so peaceful, I didn't wanna wake them.

I walked over and reluctantly and carefully picked up Roslyn and carried her upstairs. She was already in her pajamas so I just laid her in her bed and cracked the door on my way out.

When I got back downstairs the couch was empty, just a blanket remained so I walked into the kitchen to find Miley, looking tired, drinking a glass of water.

"Hey," I said softly.

"How was work?" She asked, putting her empty glass in the dishwasher.

"Long, exhausting. How was it here?" I asked cautiously, but from the picture I came home to, it seemed like everything went well.

"It was great, really fun. She sure is a ball of energy." I was surprised at that.

"Really? She was quiet all day." I told her and she shrugged.

"So did she fall asleep with you on the couch or did she wake up and come down to you?"

"She fell asleep with me. She said she didn't wanna be upstairs alone." Miley said and I nodded slowly.

"So she didn't have any nightmares?" I asked curiously.

"No… she slept really well a far as I know." Hmm.

"Why? Does she have nightmares a lot?"

"Just in the past couple weeks." I told her. I can't believe she was fine, well the night is still kind of young, she might wake up later.

"So you're a musician?" Miley said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Err, yeah. How'd you know?"

"I saw the piano and Roslyn told me you played. I play, too."

"Oh, yeah? You any good?" I asked, kind of intrigued.

"I guess, I'm more of a guitar girl, I sing too. Music is really big in my family." She explained.

"Oh, nice." I said and she followed me to the piano. I sat down and put the cover up.

"What do you play?" I asked.

"Anything I like the sound of… I can't really read music, I play by ear." She told me. I nodded, impressed.

"Wow, really? Can you play something for me?" I asked and I scooted over so she could sit down next to me.

"Here goes nothing…" She trailed off and lightly pressed her fingers on the keys.

She played softly… and it was… amazing.

I studied her fingers as they grazed from black keys to white keys and back. My eyes trailed from her hands up to her face. Her eyes were shut and there was a graceful smile on her face. She looked so serene. After about another minute she took her hand off the keys and looked at me shyly. I smiled at her and she blushed.

"You guess? You _guess_ you're good? Miley, you're… amazing." I told her and she looked down.

"Thanks…" She said softly.

She looked up again, her hair covering her eyes. I slowly pushed the hair out of her sight.

Her eyes sparkled as she glanced into mine and they shifted from my eyes to my lips. I glanced at her lips and back to her eyes and slowly leaned in. Her lips slowly met mine but before I could even process what was happening, her hands were on my chest and she pushed me away.

"What? Nick, no!" Miley exclaimed and quickly stood up, shaking her head frantically.

"I… gotta go." She stuttered and she was out of my sight before I could say something. I flinched as I heard the front door slam.

_What the hell just happened?_

I numbly stood up and went into the kitchen. I grabbed some water and on my way to the stairs my parents walked in.

"Did the babysitter already leave?" My mom asked. I nodded. My dad waved lamely and I went up the stairs slowly.

"Nick, you okay?" I turned around, surprised to see my dad expecting an answer.

"Just tired, goodnight."

"G'night, son." That was... unusual.

I got into my room and collapsed on my bed, instantly falling asleep.

Roslyn didn't wake me once that night.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm gonna start including a lot of flashbacks now, they will be **_**italicized**_**. **

**Roslyn**

**Chapter 3**

The night was short. I basically passed out from exhaustion and as far as I know, Roslyn slept like a baby. _Thank god. _I dropped her off at Pre-K and since I had the day off for working an extra shift last night, I decided to drive up to see Joe. I _really_ needed to talk to him.

I parked on the street and made my way up to his front door. He shared a house with 4 other guys who also paid rent, so hopefully they weren't all home today… it would be nice to be able to talk to him without the distractions.

"Hey, Nick. You know, I wasn't all that surprised when you called and said you were gonna take a visit up here." Joe said as I walked through the door. I hung up my jacket and followed him into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"You can only go a matter of days without coming to me for a talk and after I saw you Saturday, well, I knew it was time." He explained and I chuckled at how predictable I was to him. I sat down at the bar and he stood up across from me, leaning on the counter.

"Yeah… well, I got more for ya. You'll never guess…" I let out a short laugh, "what I did…" I finished and looked up at him, trying to keep a small smile from forming.

His eyes widened, probably trying to come up with a million different possibilities.

"Shit, Nick. I haven't got a clue." He said after a few seconds.

"I… kind of kissed Roslyn's babysitter…" I trailed off. His jaw dropped for a second but returned to normal as a smile appeared on his face.

"She hot?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, she's gorgeous, but that's beside the point-,"

"Wait, what do you mean, kind of?"

"It last about a millisecond before she pushed me away and ran out the door." I told him and he nodded.

"Ha, that's kind of funny." I shot him a look.

"No, it's not." I said and he looked at me, trying not to laugh.

"So, why'd you do it?" He asked curiously, sitting on the stool next to me.

"To be honest, I really don't know. I guess I was just… vulnerable? And she was right there, looking all beautiful and… I just, I don't know." I explained, trying to figure it out myself.

"Why don't you just start from the beginning?" He suggested.

"Okay, well remember about two weeks ago? We were all out to dinner after Sam's funeral and I left early with Rose 'cause she was tired. In the parking lot I met Miley and-,"

"Who's Miley?" He asked, confused.

"The babysitter."

"Right, continue."

I explained to him how we met and why she babysat and he nodded, telling me to continue.

"Well I guess her and Rose got along really well and when I got home they were sleeping on the couch together, anyways, fast forward, once I put Roslyn in her bed Miley and I talked and I found out she played piano, so we sat down and she played something and let me tell you, it was… amazing. I can't even describe how phenomenal it was. So we're sitting there at the piano and something in me snapped… no not even, I don't know. I guess I was just thinking 'oh look, I'm a guy, she's a girl… let's kiss!' then she pushed me and left." I finished and Joe was staring at me with his eyebrows furrowed, and one raised.

"Were you really thinking that?"

"Jeez, I don't know! When I look back at it I think I was thinking that, because why else would I do that? I know nothing about her. I don't even know her last name." I said.

"Maybe you just missed having a… companion?" Joe said, obviously not sure of his wording.

"No… I don't know. I mean that can't be it because Sam and I weren't even dating when she… you know. We broke up a year after Roslyn was born and she had a few flings… even I had a few." I explained and he looked at me with shock.

"What? When did that happen?"

"Uhm… I-," I was about to inform him that I had told him, when he interrupted me.

"Wait, flings or… flings…?" He asked, raising his eyebrows as he said the second one.

"Uhm, the second one?"

"You've slept with other chicks, man?" He asked surprised. Seriously?

"Dude, were you drunk when I told you this, because I know I did."

"How many?" He asked, referring to the girls.

"Just two…" I told him, trying not to be too amused at his confusion.

"And you weren't afraid they'd get pregnant, too?"

"Well, one of them I was wasted at your party… the other… no, it was… stupid."

"Ohhh Cheyenne! My mind is like blown right now." He said and I laughed.

"I can tell."

After a few minutes of pointless conversation and he recovered from total shock, he decided to pry out more information about my life.

"So what were you and mom talking about Saturday?"

"I'm dropping out of community." I told him.

"Damn… you sure you wanna do that?"

"I'm failing every class, it's a complete waste." I said and he nodded.

"Mom and dad are okay with it?" He asked, cautious.

"Uh, mom is warming up to it… I don't think dad knows."

"He's gonna kill you."

"I've made bigger mistakes." I said simply.

"Like impregnating your girlfriend at 15." He said and tried not to laugh.

"You're a jackass." I said smiling and whacked him on the back of his head. It used to be a touchy subject, but Joe and I can joke about it because I realized how stupid I was and it's in the past now. Nothing can change and even if it could, I wouldn't want it to. I love Roslyn and can't imagine my life without her.

"How is the old man?" Joe asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Why are you asking me?"

"'Cause you live with him."

"He kind of hates me, Joe." I reminded him and he shook his head.

"Nah, he's over it."

"Aha… no, he's not…"

"Well maybe you should at least try and have a decent conversation with him to find out." He suggested and I shrugged, thinking back to last night. He actually called me son. It's been 3 years since he's referred to me as 'son'.

"So what do I do about Miley?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. Do you wanna be friends with her?"

"Of course, but all I can think about is getting her to kiss me."

"Then go talk to her. She seems nice, she'll forgive you."

"Gee, I could have figured that out myself instead of driving two hours." I joked, walking to the door and putting my coat on. He lightly pushed me.

"I'm just joking. Thanks though, I needed someone to talk to." I said and he smiled.

"Nick, don't ever hesitate to call me if you need help… I would have helped you out last night. I love Rose; I'd drive 10 hours for her. 2 is nothing, alright?" He told me as I walked out the door.

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks, man. I owe you my life."

"I'll remember that."

I got in my car and was about to pull out when Joe ran to my door and knocked on the window. I rolled it down.

"What?"

"Just not on Thursdays," he said, adding to our previous conversation, and then hurried back into his house.

"Not on Thursdays." I said to myself and chuckled.

* * *

_One Year Earlier_

_I was on my way to Joe's place for the night. He decided to force me to come to his party and with the week I've had, I couldn't say no. _

_When I pulled up on the street it looked like the party was already in full swing. The music was blaring and some kids were already passed out on the lawn. _Smooth.

"_Nickehhh!" I was greeted as I entered through the front door by Joe who had a red cup in his hand._

"_Hey, Joe. Oh look, you're already drunk." I said sarcastically._

"_You know it… come with me… to the kitchen!" He exclaimed and dragged me along with him._

_He filled me a cup with… God knows what and shoved it into my hand._

"_You know mom and dad will kill you if they find out you're letting me do this, right?" I informed him and he rolled his eyes._

"_What are they gonna do? Ground me!" He laughed and I shook my head. Oh Joe, you and your independence._

"_So, where's Roslyn tonight?" He shouted over the music._

"_Sam has her."_

"_Excellent! Get crunk, ma brotha!" He clashed his cup against mine and took a swig, I followed. _

"_Nick, I want you to meet someone. This is Cheyenne," he said, introducing me to a girl with brown wavy hair. She was pretty, but clearly drunk because she latched herself on to me like no tomorrow._

_Drink after drink went by and I soon found myself in a dark room, undressing a girl I met earlier on as she undressed me. She ran her hand through my hair and I pressed my mouth to hers in an open kiss. We stumbled on to the bed and she undid the buckle on my belt as I kissed my way down to her exposed chest.

* * *

_

_I quietly unlocked the front door to my house and once I got inside, tried to close the door as softly as possible._

"_Nicholas, get in here. Now." I heard my mom's voice from the kitchen and gave up my quiet act. I walked into the kitchen with heavy feet and leaned against the doorframe._

"_Please explain to me why on Earth you are just getting in? Does the word curfew mean nothing to you!" She exclaimed and I flinched. Damn hangover…_

"_I'm sorry, mom. I was at Joe's and stayed a little longer than expected." I told her. Yeah, a lot longer… not like I was gonna drive home after the rounds I had anyways._

"_It's 5:30 in the morning, Nicholas. You call that a _little_ longer?"_

"_Like I said, I am sorry." I apologized._

"_What were you doing at his house on a Thursday night, anyhow?" She questioned._

"_Getting a life. You know that thing I used to have before I fucked it all up!" I exclaimed, walking more into the kitchen._

"_Well whose fault is that?"_

"_Mine, I know! It's my fault!" I admitted and she nodded, heading up the stairs._

"_Oh and before you shower and cleanup, which I hope you do because you reek of alcohol, Sam has been calling all night and morning, looking for you. Roslyn was having trouble sleeping and she knows your singing is the only thing that really calms Roslyn down; she was looking for you and since your cell phone was unresponsive, she's pissed." _

"_Okay, mom. Thanks." _

_She rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs._

"_Fuck." I muttered to myself as I saw all the missed calls on my cell phone._

_After clearing the calls I saw I had a text message._

"_Strike 1 Nick… strike 1." It read._

"_2 more and I'm out, I know… I know." I said and mentally kicked myself for not being there for Sam and Rose when they needed me. _

_Maybe if she didn't cheat on me I would've been there._

* * *

I still had about an hour and a half left until I had to pick up Roslyn when I got back in town. So, I decided to stop at the ice cream shop, only hoping Miley would be there.

I walked in and there was no line so I walked right up to the counter. It was the same girl as last time, who directed me to Miley.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" She said sweetly and smiled. I'd hate to do this again, but I had no choice.

"Miley… wouldn't happen to be in today, would she?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"This is the second time you've came in looking for Miley, if she wanted to see you don't you think she'd given you her number?" She said logically.

"Uh…" I looked down at her nametag, "Demi, you seem like a nice girl, willing to help out a guy in need. Now, can you _please_ tell me where Miley is if she isn't here." I said, leaning in towards her a little bit, lowering my voice.

"She called out sick." She said in a knowing voice.

I sighed, "Is there any way I can get a hold of her?"

"It's Nick right?" She said, ignoring my question. I nodded, wait a minute, what?

"How do you know my-,"

"I'm Miley's best friend… we talk." She informed me and I nodded.

"So, can you help me out?" I asked hopefully.

"Well from what she's told me, she's into you, so I guess I can help out." She said and wrote down Miley's number for me.

"Thank you so much!" I said and smiled, then sat down at an empty table.

I dialed her cell phone number and waited for an answer.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

No answer. I got up and walked back up to Demi, who was now wiping down tables.

"She won't answer… now I don't wanna sound creepy or anything but-,"

"I can't tell you where she lives."

I sighed, "Well then when you see her, can you please have her call me or come over my house… please." I asked desperately.

"Sure." She said and I turned around and started to walk out.

"Nick… wait!" I turned around and Demi quickly walked over to me.

"You look way too desperate for me to make you suffer some more." She said, hiding a smile.

"Gee, thanks?" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"She lives on Scotland Road. First house on the left. You know where it is?"

"Yeah, thanks… so much!" I said and once again began to leave.

"Nick, I have a feeling we'll be great friends." She said and smiled. I nodded, kind of confused, and left.

* * *

I pulled up to the house and parked on the street. Man, I felt like such a creep and I don't even know why I was doing this. I guess something about her just made me wanna fix this.

I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell once. It took a few seconds for the door to open. Miley appeared in the doorway, standing there, not looking sick at all. Her face showed shock and then scrunched into anger.

"Demi…" She said under her breath, as if she was saying something a little more vulgar.

"You ignored my call." I said and she stepped out on the porch, closing the door.

"Didn't know it was you." She said simply, crossing her arms. I knew she was lying, but I decided against calling her out on it.

"I just wanted to apologize… for last night. I had no business in…"

"Kissing me?" She finished for me.

"Err… yeah." I answered and she nodded. "I still wanna be friends." I added.

"Me too, so how about we just forget it happened?" She suggested. I wish I could but, I know that will be impossible for me.

"I don't know if I can," I admitted and she looked down.

"Well you're gonna have to." She said, looking up at me.

"Don't act like you didn't feel it." I told her and shock took over her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said quickly and avoided eye contact with me.

"Oh please, Miley. There was something there… we both know it. Unless I'm kidding myself and I know I'm not." I argued back and she frowned.

"There was… something… there." She admitted quietly and looked up at me shyly.

I let out a breath of air, "Okay, so… what do we do?"

"Nothing!" She said abruptly. "We do nothing. We remain just friends and if something happens then…" She trailed off.

"It happens." I concluded but to be honest all I wanted to do was push her up against her front door and kiss her until it was physically impossible.

"So it's settled then." She said awkwardly.

"Just friends." I confirmed and she nodded.

"So… I'll… see you around?"

"Yeah." She breathed, I stared at her intensely, her eyes not leaving mine.

After a few seconds I smiled softly at her and she bit her bottom lip and blushed. _The charm always works._

"I'll just be going now." I told her and turned around, heading to my car. I drove away and she was still standing on her porch.

* * *

**A/N: Do you guys want me to incorporate Miley's point of view? Or just have the story be all Nick? I really need your input before I start writing the next chapter! So this chapter was mainly about Nick... Please tell me what you think... I really don't wanna go through all of this if only 2 people review every chapter...**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I think I screwed up their ages… I don't know, well they are 18 and in their first year of college… so whatever.**

**And I think I may have to change the rating…. I won't write anything descriptive, I'll just be suggestive… so idk.**

**Also, Kevin and Danielle aren't married in this story, they're just engaged… I would make up a character but I feel weird writing about him with someone else since he's married… xD**

**Remember flashbacks are **_**italicized**_**.

* * *

**

**Roslyn**

**Chapter 4**

**Miley POV**

He drove away with that stupid, adorable smirk plastered on his face. My arms remained crossed and I swallowed hard. _What just happened?_

I turned around and walked back into my house, I shut the door behind me and leaned against it, shutting my eyes, going over what happened.

I'm just going to assume Nick went to the ice cream shop and asked if I was there like last time, and Demi must have given him my number _and_ address. I'm going to have to talk to her about that. So because he went to find me… he wanted to see me? Well I know he wanted to see me, or else he wouldn't have showed up at my house. But he apologized for kissing me, which shows he has respect for girls… but then how'd he end up with a daughter? _No, never mind, I can't judge him. _So he apologized for kissing me… I should have apologized for rejecting him.

Truth is, I wanted to kiss him. I've never moved that quickly in a relationship before but… something about him is just…. I don't know… _I want him_.

So when he threw himself at me, why did I push him away? Isn't it time I get passed my past?

"Miles," My eyes opened in surprise and I jumped a little at the sound of my mom's voice. My hand flew to my fast beating heart.

"Jesus…" I said under my breath, "Mom, you scared me."

She chuckled, "Sorry, honey, are you alright?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just… thinking." I told her.

"Who was that at the door?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Nobody…" I lied, "Just… _a friend_." I said and she nodded.

"Alright, well if you need to talk I'm always here." She offered and I nodded.

She walked off and I made my way to my room in the garage. I don't know what it was that sparked in me, but it made me do something I swore I would never do again. I picked up my phone, went to my recent calls and found his number right at the top. I pressed call.

* * *

**Nick POV**

I just walked in the house when my phone started to go off. I put Roslyn down and she ran to the living room to play with her toys and I went into the kitchen and pulled my phone out of my back pocket.

_Miley_.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, kind of confused.

"Hey…" She said shyly and I held back a chuckle.

"What's up?" I asked, since she wasn't saying anything else.

"What? Can't a friend call a friend…?" She said in a joking manner.

"Well of course… but it's expected you want something since I just saw you." I told her and I could picture her rolling her eyes.

"As a matter of fact… there was something I was wondering…" She trailed off.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to keep a smile off my face, just imagining what she was going to ask.

"Do you wanna hang out tonight?" She asked, a smile formed on my face as I pictured her blushing on the other line.

"It's Tuesday." I said, lamely.

"Yeah, so?" She said and I sighed.

"I don't know… it's just… Rose might think-,"

"I'll come over after she's in bed." She interrupted quickly. "Besides, I have class until 7:30, that's around her bed time, right?" She added.

"Uhm, yeah… well I guess if you really wanna hang out… sure. Yeah, come over after your class then." I told her and smiled to myself.

"Great, I'll see you then." She said and before I could answer her, she hung up.

That was interesting. Why her mind changed? I don't know… well it seemed like her mind changed. But a guy and a girl can hang out as just friends. So maybe she didn't. Maybe she's just being nice. Why am I over thinking this?

I was walking to the living room when my mom walked through the door with her hands full of groceries.

"Hey Nick, did you just get in?" She asked.

"Yeah, a few minutes ago." I told her and grabbed the bags from her hands and put them on the kitchen counter. I started putting groceries away and she walked in the kitchen with a few more bags.

"Is that all of them?" I asked and she nodded.

"Hey Mom, can I talk to you about something?" I asked hesitantly and she nodded.

"Nick, I think by now you know you can talk to me about anything." She said and I looked down, thinking of how to start.

* * *

_As soon as I walked in the door my phone started going off. I looked at the caller ID. Sam. _

"_Is anyone home?" I called out nervously. No answer. I picked up the phone frantically. _

"_Hey, what's wrong?" I asked._

"_Nothing. Did you tell her yet?" She questioned and I shook my head even though she couldn't see me._

"_No. I just got home. She's not here." I said and ran my hand through my hair. Shit, I can't do this._

"_I am freakin' out Sam. Freaking. Out." I said and sat down on the couch, fidgeting._

"_Nick, calm down. It'll be fine." She reassured me._

"_No, my dad is gonna kill me and then my mom will serve me for dinner!" I exclaimed nervously._

"_Oh, shut up. They'll understand."_

"_What's there to understand?" I practically shouted and I could picture her flinching at loudness of my voice._

"_I'm sorry." I said. "I'm just…"_

"_Freaking out?" She finished for me._

"_Yeah." I breathed._

"_Me too." She said softly._

_I heard the front door open and my mom called my name._

"_Okay, she's home. I gotta go. Love you, bye!" I said quickly and hung up._

_I jumped up off the couch and walked into the entry way._

"_Hey mom," I said and grabbed a few bags of groceries from her hands and walked into the kitchen, settling them on the counter. When I turned around she walked in with a few more bags._

"_Is that it?" I asked, trying my best to sound casual, which failed horribly._

"_Yeah…" She said, looking at me suspiciously. __I looked at my mom nervously as she began putting groceries away. I couldn't move. I felt paralyzed from the neck down. So I just stood there and stared at her, my mind running wild. _

"_You okay, Nick?" She asked, "You look like you're about to pass out," she added. I looked at her with wide eyes. _

"_You look pale, honey, do you need to sit down?" She asked and I shook my head a little bit. _

"_Mom I…"I paused and put my hands on the counter and looked down._

"_You what?" She asked, walking towards me._

"_Mom… I did something terrible." My voice was shaky and she looked at me with love and care in her eyes._

"_Nick, what is it? Just tell me, you're making me nervous." I felt like I was gonna pass out. My head was spinning and I moved to sit down. My mom followed and sat across from me at the table. _

"_I uhm… well we… as in Sam and I… uhm I- we… we had sex." I confessed and she raised her eyebrows and sucked in a breath of air. _

"_She's pregnant, Mom," I finally said._

_She looked at me with solemn eyes and her teeth clenched. Her face was contorted into just plain worry. I looked down, ashamed._

"_How far along is she?" She asked and I closed my eyes._

_I opened them after a few seconds, "Eight weeks," I said. I looked at my mom, scared of what I would find._

"_Do her parents know?"_

_I shrugged, "She's telling them when they get home," I said. She nodded and looked down at my shaking hands and put one of hers on them to still them._

"_Nick, I'm not mad. I'm extremely disappointed, but I'm not mad, okay?" She clarified and I nodded._

"_I can't tell Dad, Mom. He'll kill me."_

"_You have to. I'm not doing it for you," she said. I ran my hand through my hair and then rested my head in my hands._

"_Once you tell him, we'll talk as a family," she told me. I bit my lip nervously._

"_Do you guys know what you're gonna do?" She asked._

"_Sam says abortion is out of the question," I said and she nodded._

"_We don't really know…" I admitted and took a deep breath._

"_Okay, well help me unpack these groceries," she said. I stood up and helped put the food away. It was very awkward and very silent._

_Once everything was put away my mom looked at me, chewing on her bottom lip._

"_Why don't you just… go up to your room and think about what you're going to say to your dad." She suggested. I nodded and headed up to my room. I would have called Sam but my mom took away my phone… so I took a nap instead.

* * *

_

_I almost went through dinner without saying a word… until…_

"_Nick, you're awfully quiet," I looked up suddenly. _

"_What?" My dad looked at me expectantly, "Oh," I said, processing what he said. "Yeah, sorry," I apologized._

"_Don't be. Is there something bothering you?" He asked, and I took a deep breath and glanced over at my mom. She tilted her head, as if to tell me that I should do it now. I looked back at my dad, who was looking at me curiously now, his eyebrows furrowed._

"_What's up…?" He asked and I looked down at my plate of barely touched food._

"_Sam and I… slept together," I started, I didn't bother looking up. I knew he was furious. "And she's pregnant." I finished. I slowly looked up at my mom; she was looking at my dad with a worried expression. I turned to my dad and his lips were pressed together in a thin line, his nose flared as he knitted his eyebrows and he glared at me through thin slits._

"_I'm sor-," I started but got cut off._

"_How could you be so stupid?" He spat out._

"_I wasn't…" I shook my head and I felt sick to my stomach. My biggest fear was to disappoint my parents but most of all, my father. _

"_Dammit Nick! I thought we talked about this." He exclaimed, slamming his knife and fork down on his plate._

"_We were safe," I told him. "I wore a condom… I… I don't know what happened. Next thing I know she's calling me in tears because she was late and the home pregnancy test was positive." I explained. _

"_When?" He demanded._

"_Our two year anniversary… two months ago," I responded, looking back down._

"_This is just… perfect, Nicholas. Perfect!" He said sarcastically._

"_I know, I fucked up."_

"_Yeah… that's an understatement. Your future is over. You think you're gonna go off and be a musician now? Not gonna happen!" He said and I looked up at him._

"_It was an _accident,_" I said through clenched teeth._

"_I can't even look at you right now. I have never, _ever_, been so disappointed in you." He said bitterly and I fought the tears that pricked my eyes._

"_You really did it this time." He said and I rubbed my eyes, failing to keep them dry._

"_Don't even start crying, be a man, it's time you start acting like one." I let out a short sob and clenched the edge of the table. Why couldn't he take the news like my mom did? Why did he have to be a complete dick about it? Does he not understand that I spent my whole life trying to please him? I slip up once and I'm suddenly the worst person on the planet. _

_I stood up and pushed my chair back, causing it to fall on the floor, making a loud noise._

"_Why can't you just react the way Mom did? I don't understand why you need to tear me apart even though you can already see how I'm reacting to the situation!" I shouted. My mom was sitting in her seat, still and silent, rubbing her fingers around her temples and my dad looked at me with an anger I've never seen before._

"_You're acting like nothing but a worthless piece of garbage and I'm ashamed to call you my son." He spat out with venom in his tone._

_My face calmed and I relaxed from my tense position. I heard my mom gasp but my eyes remained on my father's._

"_Fuck you," I said. "_Fuck._ you!" I gave him the finger, picked up my chair and slammed it back in its position and then made my way to my room._

"_Don't even look at me. Grab some pillows and a blanket; you're sleeping on the couch tonight." I heard my mom say before I slammed my door shut._

_Something in my father snapped that night. I don't know what it was, but it happened and it screwed things up at my house for a while. I regret what I said and I forgive him for what he said, but I will never look at him the same. And I'm sure he thinks the same about me.

* * *

_

_Later on, when my dad calmed down, my mom came up to my room and told me to go downstairs because they wanted to talk to me. I didn't feel like looking at my dad. But for my mom, I went downstairs._

"_We want to talk to you about this calmly." My mom said and I nodded. _

"_You will be there for Sam and you will continue to get good grades and still try to aim for that music career you've been working on." I agreed by nodding, already planned on doing this, so that made it easier._

"_You are grounded. We'll give you your phone back but you're not allowed to go out with friends, and no friends are allowed to come here. Not even Sam. Are we clear?" My dad said and I nodded._

"_I couldn't hear you, what?"_

"_Yes." I said obnoxiously loud._

"_Don't be a smart-ass." _

"_Don't be an ass and we have a deal." I argued and that did it. Why did I always have to crew things up more than they already are?_

_"You need to get your act together, Nick! Life is no game, especially when you're responsible for more than one!" He yelled at me as I stood there defeated, knowing my father was damn right._

"_So how long am I grounded for?" I asked, at this point not really caring._

"_How long do you think you should be grounded?"_

"_I don't know, a few weeks?" _

"_Two months it is!" My dad exclaimed and I glared at him._

_Asshole.

* * *

_

"Nick?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my mom. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" She reminded me. _Right._

"Do you think it would be okay for me to… date?" I asked while putting stuff in the freezer.

There was a short pause and I shut the freezer door to see my mom shrugging, debating on how to answer.

"Well that depends. Do you mean just dating around, like a few dates with different girls? Or do you mean a serious relationship, like a girlfriend?" She responded.

"Like a girlfriend." I told her and she stopped what she was doing to look at me.

"Now that depends on you." She stated and I sat down at the bar.

"There's this girl… and I want her to be something more than a friend. I'm just worried that Roslyn will get attached to her in a mother-like way and then we break up and she's gone… I don't want Rose to lose someone close to her like that again." I explained and my mom nodded.

"I don't really think I'm in any position to give you advice on this. All I can say is to go with your gut. It could be really good for Rose and yourself… but you don't want this girl to be overwhelmed." She said and I nodded, thinking about how well Miley and Rose got along.

"Does this girl know your situation?" She asked and I nodded.

"Does she mind it?" I shook my head.

"I don't think so."

"Just do what you think is best. I, personally, wouldn't move too fast. Rose only just lost her mom a few weeks ago. It might be a bit soon." My mom said and I nodded and looked down.

"Thanks, Mom." I said and got up from my seat.

"Oh, can you have Rose pick up her toys in the living room and could you try and tidy up around here? Kevin and Danielle are coming over for dinner." She added before I left the room and I nodded.

Rose helped me clean around the house and when we were done she was kind of cranky so I decided to sit and play piano for her. She sat next to me on the bench and hugged my arm, also resting her head on it.

"What do you want me to play?" I asked her while lifting the cover and placing my fingers on the keys.

"Katy Perry!" She exclaimed and I chuckled.

"Okay, uhh, let's see…" I, like Miley, can play by ear, so I winged it.

"_Oh she used to be a pearl, ohh yeah she used to rule the world, ohhhh,_" I sang as my hands grazed over the keys and I looked down at Rose, who was smiling.

"_Can't believe she's become a shell of herself, 'cause she used to be a pearl__…_" I finished, since I only knew how the chorus went.

"How was that, angel?" I asked and she clapped.

"Firework!" She exclaimed and I obeyed her request.

"_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine, just own the night like the Fourth of July, 'cause baby you're a firework, come on show 'em what you're worth, make 'em go 'Oh oh oh,' as you shoot across the sky-y-y_…" I ended softly and Roslyn clapped excitedly.

"I love that one, Daddy. You sing it the best!" She said excitedly and reached up to kiss my cheek.

"Aw, thanks Rose," I said and kissed the top of her head.

Suddenly the front door slammed and Roslyn and I both flinched. My father was home and I figured he was in a bad mood.

"Rose, go say hi to grandpa," I told her and we both got up and walked to the kitchen. Whenever he was having a bad day Roslyn cheered him up, something about her made him just turn into a softy, so she used her Jonas charm to get him in a good mood.

She ran into the kitchen and my father picked her up and swung her around excitedly as I watched from the doorway.

He put her down and she ran to me with a huge smile on her face. I picked her up and carried her on my hip. My father turned to me and his smile faded and turned into an expressionless face.

He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but closed it. For a minute I got my hopes up that he would start a friendly conversation with me. _Who am I kidding?_

"Dinner is almost ready," my mom said and right on cue Kevin and Dani walked in.

"Hey guys," Kevin said, "Hey Rose what's goin' on?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Same old, same old," she said and everyone laughed at her cuteness.

* * *

I brought Roslyn to the bathroom to get her washed up.

"Why do you and grandpa never talk?" She asked and I looked at her through the mirror with shock.

"We talk…" I said and she shook her head.

"Not a lot." She told me and I nodded.

"He's just angry with me," I said and played with the ends of her hair as she washed her hands.

"What you do?" She asked and I shrugged.

"It was just something I did a while ago… he hasn't completely gotten over it yet," I said and she turned around, wiping her wet hands on my shirt to dry them off.

"Okay, I didn't know I became the towel." I chuckled at her and she smiled, showing off her baby teeth.

* * *

We were eating dinner and it was going alright. I don't know when Rose became so skeptical but I really wish she hadn't. Kevin was telling a funny story that happened to Dani and him and I was feeding Roslyn a bit, she wasn't really in the mood to behave.

"You can't have dessert if you don't finish your dinner." I said quietly to her and she looked at me and her face scrunched up into anger.

"Not fair!" She exclaimed and slammed her fists down on her plate… getting her food all over her hands. _Great._

My parents and Kevin and Danielle all stopped what they were doing and looked over at us at the end of the table.

"Everything okay?" My mom asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, fine." I lied and they looked at us suspiciously as I wiped the food off of Roses hands with a napkin before they went back to their conversation.

"If you don't behave you're going to have to go to bed early." I said to her and she looked at me and smushed her hands back into her food.

"Not uh!" She exclaimed loudly and I swallowed hard. I never had her behave like this before. I truthfully had no idea how to deal with it; I didn't know how to discipline her.

"Nicholas, will you please do something about her behavior?" My dad said strictly and I nodded numbly, with wide eyes.

"Roslyn, cut it out and eat your dinner." I said trying to be strict… but I just _couldn't_.

"Uh uh." She said and pushed her plate away from her. I sighed and put it back in front on her.

"Please," I said softly, she looked at me and slightly raised her eyebrows before taking her plate and throwing it over her head, behind her. I looked at her in shock as my jaw dropped. I turned my head slightly and saw Kevin looking around, trying to avoid me, my mom had her mouth slightly open and her eye brows raised, my dad was looking at me, shaking his head, _big surprise_, and Danielle had wide eyes and was covering her mouth with her hand.

"I… sorry about this, guys." I apologized for Roslyn's behavior and picked her up out of her chair and began to walk into the other room.

"I'll be right back." I said, embarrassed and carried Roslyn upstairs as she fought against me, kicking and screaming.

I set her down on her bed and she crossed her arms.

"You're mean." She said coldly and I shook my head.

"No, I'm not mean." I retorted and she huffed.

"Yes you are." She argued back and looked at me. I decided the best way to handle this would be to talk nicely to her… so that's what I did. I bent down so I was eye level with her and my face softened.

"Why do you think I'm mean?" I asked.

"'Cause… you made… mama leave." She said softly and I slowly stood up as I processed what she said. I don't know where she got that idea… especially so suddenly when she seemed to be fine all day up to a certain point. She looked at me, her face still angry and arms crossed. She's only three. She doesn't know what she's saying, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Because it did. A lot.

I frowned and rubbed my face with my hands before slowly walking out of her room and closing the door behind me. This is exactly what I was afraid of… she's only three though! I don't understand how that idea got planted in her mind. I wish I knew, but I don't. This really fucking sucks.

I put on my poker face and silently walked back downstairs, they were all eating ice cream and Roslyn's mess was still on the floor, along with my half eaten dinner on the table. I walked over to her mess and picked up her plate then grabbed a napkin and picked up the food that was on the floor. Once that was done, I stacked up her plate on mine and threw away the leftover food and put the dishes in the dishwasher. I know I had four sets of eyes watching my every move, but I really wasn't in the mood to deal with that.

"Want some ice cream, Nick?" My mom asked and I turned to her and shook my head, forcing a small smile.

"Nah, I'm good." I said and stood there awkwardly.

How could she say that?

'_Cause… you made… mama leave._

Shit.

"I'll uhm… I'll be upstairs." I said and they all nodded and I went up to my room. My door was open and my light was on… uhm? I walked in and saw Roslyn sitting at my piano, slowly hitting each key, in order from right to left.

I used to do that. I walked over to her and kneeled down beside her.

"Having fun?" I asked and she nodded.

"Are you calmed down, now?" She shrugged.

"It's time for bed, angel." I said and put my hand on her back, kissing the top of her head. She got up and ran out of my room.

"Not again…" I said to myself.

* * *

"Rose, please get in bed…" I tried one more time, looking at the clock to see it was 7:53. Way past her bedtime.

"No!" She yelled.

"Don't yell at me." I told her and picked her up from her spot on the floor of my bedroom, bringing her into her own room and plopping her down on her bed. She tried pushing me away by pushing my shoulder back but I gently laid her back down on her bed.

"I not tired!" She said and I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter, you need to go to bed so you can wake up in the morning and feel as good as new." I explained to her and she shook her head.

"Please, Roslyn. I really need you to cooperate." I said and she sat there silently.

"Are you afraid of having nightmares?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Did you have a nightmare last night?" She shook her head. Well that's good, but why won't she get in bed?

"If I sing you something will you lie down and stay in bed?" I asked and she paused for a second then nodded.

* * *

**Miley POV**

Being in this neighborhood brought back memories. I hated it. I remember everything that happened here 2 years ago. It's so vivid and clear in my mind. All of it.

I parked on the street and sat in my car for a few seconds. The lights were on in the house and I sighed.

"Was this really a good idea?" I asked myself and shook my head. _Can't back down now._

I pushed myself to get out of the car and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Through the door I heard some chatter and then someone announce "I got it!"

A few seconds later I was greeted by Nick.

"Hey," I said and waved.

"Hey, come on in." He said and smiled at me. He led me to the stairs, stopping at the living room.

"Hey guys, this is Miley, Miley that's my mom, my brother Kevin, his fiancée, Danielle, and my dad." He introduced us and I waved and smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you," I said, my eyes glancing away from his dad, who looked upset about something.

"We'll be upstairs," He said and grabbed my hand, sending chills through my body.

"We have to be quiet because Rose is sleeping… I don't want her to wake up." He whispered as we got to his room and I nodded.

"This is my room," he said and shut the door behind me. I walked in a little more and observed it. The walls were dark blue and he had a full bed in the center, a desk up against the wall with a computer and what looked to be a mini recording studio. There was a piano and a few guitars near it. He had a TV against the wall across from his bed and his dresser was against another wall. There were various movie and band posters hung up and some framed pictures. Scattered on the floor were some of Roslyn's toys and I grinned at that. I don't know why, but I found that really cute.

"Nice room." I complimented, "the Barbies are really… fitting" I chuckled and he laughed lightly.

"Sorry, about that… Rose was a little out of control tonight and I didn't have time to clean up my room." He told me and I nodded with understanding.

"So do you write and record your own music?" I asked, walking over to his work area.

"Uh… I used to. Not as frequent anymore, unfortunately." He said and I sat down at his computer.

"This is all really neat." I said looking at all the equipment he had set up.

"Thanks…" He trailed off and I smiled at him.

"Can I hear something you recorded…?" I wondered and he opened his mouth and closed it, unsure, then shook his head.

"Aw, why not?" I gave him puppy dog eyes and he shook his head again.

"It's not any good." He said. Bullshit.

"Nick, nobody buys all this stuff if they're not any good." I said and he shrugged.

"I guess I'll just have to explore through your computer until I find something…" I teased and shook the mouse to get the screen going.

"No!" He exclaimed and pressed the button on the monitor so the screen went black. I looked at him suspiciously. He stared back at me, peering through those eyes of his; his lips were pressed together, trying to fight a small smile.

"Hiding something?" I accused and he smiled crookedly.

"Maybe." He said and put his hand on mine, lifting it off of the mouse, not taking his eyes off me. I felt like my stomach was going to explode from the feeling he gave me.

I smiled and turned to face him completely.

"So, besides being a musician… what else can you tell me about yourself?" I asked and he shrugged and sat down on his bed.

"I don't know, I don't really do anything." He said.

"Do you go to school?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I recently dropped out of community college." He told me and I nodded.

"Why's that?" I asked softly and he sighed and looked at his door then back at me.

"Rose. Now that I'm raising her by myself I've been missing classes, didn't have time to write papers, work has been brutal to me." He informed me and I nodded.

"Where do you work anyways?" I was curious; we never really did talk like this yet, so this was good.

"The Harp & Dragon, it's a restaurant. I'm a bar tender." He told me and I nodded.

"Oh yeah, I know the place. You know, my grandfather owns a really fancy restaurant and he's looking for some live entertainment." I said, getting up from the chair and sitting next to him on the bed. He looked at me and shrugged.

"I don't know… wouldn't I have to work like every night?" He asked and I shook my head.

"They have someone for every night accept Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. And then on Mondays and Wednesdays you would do the lunch hour. You'd have Fridays and Sunday's off." I explained and he looked at me impressed.

"Wow, did you come here planning on recruiting me?" He joked and I laughed a little.

"I think it could be really good for you. And your family can even eat dinner there while you play so you can work and be with Roslyn at the same time." I told him and his eyes lit up.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah." I said and he looked away in thought.

"Hmm… I guess I could do that." He said and I smiled.

"Sweet, I'll put in a good word for you. The restaurant is called La Belle Luna." I told him, waiting for his reaction at the fact that my grandfather owns the fanciest Italian restaurant in the state.

"What!" He exclaimed, his eyes bugging out of his head. "La Belle Luna? Are you serious? That's a little extreme don't you think?" He said and I shook my head.

"They pay really good… it's perfect." I told him, trying to persuade him and he looked at me with wary eyes.

"I uh, I don't know." He said and I put my hand on his shoulder. My whole body tingled and I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. _Every damn time we touch_.

"Just try it. Stop in, ask for Cecilio and tell him I sent you. He'll probably ask you to play something right there on the spot, but I know you'll get the job." I told him and he smiled at me gratefully.

His brown eyes remained on mine and he stared at me intensely.

"Thanks." He breathed out and his lips formed a small smile.

_Why does he keep doing this to me?_

My breathing increased and I noticed my hand still on his shoulder. He watched as I slowly moved it down his arm until it fell into my lap. His eyes glanced back to mine and I took this as my chance. I slowly put my hand on his, which was resting on his thigh. I leaned into him slowly and took a deep breath. He licked his lips a little bit, his mouth slightly parted, and moved closer to me.

Our faces were centimeters from each other, he closed his eyes and I went for it. I pressed my lips to his for a second and pulled back a little, I slightly opened my eyes to see his lips twitch into a small, open, smile. I closed them as he closed the gap between us again. He barely pulled back, took a deep breath and reconnected our lips again. This time, our lips remained connected. I put my hands on his shoulders and moved them down to his hard chest as he moved his lips against mine. I parted my lips, allowing him access that he took without hesitating. One of his hands found my waist and the other landed on my face, pulling me closer to him.

He moved closer to me, pushing me back against the headboard of his bed. Soon he was hovering over me, kneeling in front of my crossed legs. His fingers were tracing pointless patterns on my stomach as I moved my hands all over his chest and his lips were still moving in sync with my own. He suddenly moved his head to the right, causing me to kiss the corner of his mouth. I opened my eyes as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"I can't…" He breathed out softly and my eyes met his.

His face expression contorted slightly into pain and he slowly moved himself away from me and went back to how he was sitting before, breathing heavily.

I took a few deep breaths and went back to how I was sitting; one leg was folded in as the other hung off the side of the bed.

Nick sat still, staring straight ahead for a few more seconds so I placed my hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off. _Ouch_.

"You can't… what?" I asked him and he didn't bother to look at me.

"I can't be with you…" He said and I didn't understand why. He was just trying to kiss me last night then stopped by my house today and then made out with me… why do that if he can't be with me.

"Can't or don't want to be?" I asked harshly and he turned his attention to me.

"I want to be… it's just not the right time. Sam _just_ died…" I assume Sam is Roslyn's mom. He never referred to her by her name.

"So I'm just a rebound then… or what?" I guessed and he shook his head furiously.

"No… no, Sam and I weren't together when she…" He shook his head and looked away from me. They weren't together?

"Were you ever together?" I asked and he nodded slightly.

"We were pretty serious for three years." He told me and I nodded.

"So what's the problem?" He turned to me and ran his hand through his brown curls.

"I don't want Roslyn to get attached to you just for you to leave." He admitted and looked at me, biting his lip.

"Nick, I'm sorry about Sam. I understand what it feels like to lose someone and I would never… do that." I said and looked at him sincerely.

"How do you know? What if I do that? Maybe I would do something to break us up." He told me and I frowned a little.

"Well you don't know until you try." I said and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry; Miley… it's too soon… I can't let Rose get attached to someone who may not be there later on," he explained and I looked down and sighed.

"We can't date in secrecy?" I asked. I know I sounded desperate, but I really liked him. I know it's really soon, too, but there's something about him…

He chuckled and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Earlier today weren't you telling me we had to be just friends?" He asked and I blushed.

"Well… I changed my mind. I think we could be really good for each other." I told him.

"Why's that?"

I bit my lip and shrugged. "I don't know, you're just… different." I said and he smiled.

"Well why don't we just take it slow for now and like we said earlier, whatever happens… happens." He said and I nodded.

"So what are we?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Do we have to have a title? Can't we just hang out, date… get to know each other?" He replied.

"Can we… do this?" I said, taking a deep breath through my nose and moving closer and intertwining our fingers. He nodded.

"And what about this?" I put my other hand at the nape of his neck and slowly attached my lips to his and his hands quickly found my waist, but I pulled back before he could make his move.

"Do you want to do that… in secrecy of course?" He asked and I nodded and so did he. We laughed and he squeezed my hand.

"Thanks for coming over," he said and I smiled.

"Anytime," I looked at the time and it was still kind of early. "Let's watch a movie." I suggested and he got off the bed and pulled open a drawer in his desk full of DVDs.

"Come pick one." He told me and I got up and went through the drawer.

"_Barbie Fairytopia_," I read and giggled. "Very manly." I said in a deep voice and looked up at Nick, smiling. He rolled his eyes and smiled at me then playfully pushed me.

"Shut up." He said and I laughed more.

"Hey, every guy has their guilty pleasures!" I joked and grabbed a movie from the drawer and closed it.

"Ha ha, you're so funny." He said sarcastically and I laughed and gave him the movie I picked.

"Pirates of the Caribbean… better than Fairytopia but I think Roslyn would disagree." He said and I giggled. I sat on his bed and he put the movie in the DVD player and then sat next to me.

I felt his eyes on me so I turned to face him, it looked like he was just studying my features.

"What…?" I asked shyly and felt my face get warm.

"Why are you so okay with it?" He asked, now serious.

"With what?"

"Me having a daughter. You realize I got my ex pregnant at 15, right?" He clarified and I nodded.

"I know." I said, wondering where he was going with this.

"So why are you okay with it? Any other girl might have run… but you… you didn't." He said and I looked away and then back at him.

"I don't know…" _Lie. Yes you do, you know exactly why._ "I guess I'm just an understanding person." I said and he continued to stare at me. I looked down and blushed and then turned to the TV to pretend to watch trailers of movies I've already seen.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He suddenly said and I turned to him in shock. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and smiled at him.

"Uh... no." I said and he shook his head.

"I don't believe that."

"Well there was this one guy-," _Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

"He doesn't matter though." I said quickly and before I knew it, Nick's lips were moving against mine and his hand was caressing the side of my face, catching me off guard.

He pulled away slowly and looked at me slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry." He said as a small smile creeped up on his face.

"It's okay." I breathed and smiled at him.

The main menu came up and Nick pressed play. He set the remote down and then locked his hand in my own.

The butterflies in my stomach went crazy.

* * *

**A/N: I have read over this chapter every time until I didn't find one imperfection... then I gave up.**

**Now some of you may be thinking, wow they move quickly, well… I waste no time :] **

**If you read the story, please review, I wanna see how many people read it.**

**Recap: We get in Miley's head, but not so much inside her head where she's not a mystery. We also see when Nick broke the news to his parents. We get to see Roslyn's cranky side, hmm where did she get **_**that**_** idea planted in her mind anyway…? You'll find out soon enough! **


End file.
